List of characters featured in War of the Independents
This article refers to any fictional character making an appearance in the upcoming War of the Independents mini-series. Featured characters In alphabetical order: *Axiom-man (A.P. Fuchs) *El Arsenal (Salvador Vázquez) *Aym Geronimo (J. Morgan Neal & Todd Fox) *Ant (Mario Gully) *Atlas (Blue Water Comics) *Atomika (Sal Abbinanti) *The Badger (Mike Baron) *Bat Lady (Mort Todd) *Bedbug (Scott Rogers) *Black Jack (Alex Simmons) *Bluewing (Joel A. Danford) *Bomb Queen (Jimmie Robinson) *Bone (Jeff Smith) *Bounty Hunter (Sean Koury) *BrightEyes (Peter Palmiotti) *Buzzboy (John Gallagher) *Cabal from Path to Armageddon (Pat Loika) *Canadian Legion (Rich Evans) *Captain Africa (Dwayne J. Ferguson) *Captain Canuck (Richard Comely) *Captain Tupelo (Matt DeGennaro & Phil Elliott) *Carnage (Richard Kane Ferguson) *Catalyst (Tom Waltz) *Cerebus (Dave Sim) *Commander (Keith Murphy) *Code Name: Zeus (Daniel Vest) *The Corpse (Ken Haeser and Buz Hasson) *Characters from Cowboys & Aliens (Platinum Studios) *Crash (Joanne Ellen Mutch) *Crazy Mary (Mike Colbert) *Crusader from Love and Capes (Thom Zahler) *Chronicles of Sara (James Rodriguez) *Cyberfrog (Ethan Van Sciver) *Dawn (Joe Linsner) *Divisible Man (Mort Todd) *Doc Creepy (Vito Delsante & Jonathan Rector) *Doll from Vampires Unlimited (Bart A. Thompson) *Dreadlocks (Andre L. Batts) *Editor Girl (Kris Simon) *Eve: Vampire Diva (Frank J. LaPerch & Arcana Studio) *Eudaemon (Nelson DeCastro) *The Experts (Kenn Minter) *Ezra (Sean O'Reilly/Arcana Studio) *Faust (Tim Vigil) *Flaming Carrot (Bob Burden) *Femforce (Bill Black) *Fishnet Angel (Sean Taylor) *Fist of Justice (Ed Dukeshire, Mike Imboden) *Forever Heroes (Richard Pollard) *Furious Fist of the Drunken Monkey (Rich Stahnke) *El Gato Negro (Richard Dominguez) *GearHead (Dennis Hopeless, Kevin Mellon) *General Jack Cosmos (Aaron M. Shaps) *Characters from The Gladiators (Matthew Haley) *Glittergirl (Hakan Tacal & Mahmud A. Asrar) *Goth Ghost Girl (John Schlim) *Hack/Slash (Tim Seeley) *Halloween Man (Drew Edwards) *Honor Brigade (Tom Stillwell) *The Jade Warrior (Dave Campit) *Java (Ken Okabayashi) *Jetta (Martheus & Janet Wade) *Jesus from Jesus Hates Zombies (Stephen Lindsay) *Jim Reaper & the Lil' Hellions (Dwight L. MacPherson) *Johnny Copperhead of American Wasteland (R.D. Hall) *Johnny Raygun (Rich Woodall) *Johnny Saturn (Scott Story) *Judo Girl (Blue Water Comics) *Kade (Sean O'Reilly/Arcana Studio) *Karabasan (Hakan Tacal & Yildiray Cinar) *Kinetics (Mauricio Hunt) *King of the Realm (Mark Mazz & Ed Traquino) *Koni Waves (Mark Poulton, Stephen Sistilli, & Dexter Weeks) *The Kosmic (John McDowell) *Lazerman(Chris Herbert, Alex Herbert) *Legend of Isis (Blue Water Comics) *Lonebow (George T. Singley IV) *Liberty Girl (Dennis Mallonee of Heroic Publishing) *Lucy Nocturne (Scott Wegener) *Madman (Mike Allred) *Magnitude (Greg Waller) *Mazscara (Gary T. Becks) *The Maxx (Sam Kieth) *MegaStar (Michael Exner) *Mercy Sparx (Josh Blaylock) *Meth from Am I Immortal (Shawnti Therrien) *Milk & Cheese (Evan Dorkin) *Minx from Andrea Grant's MINX (Andrea Grant) *Mr. Monster (Michael T. Gilbert) *Ms. Monster, Tit & Tat (B-Minus Comiks) *10th Muse (Blue Water Comics) *Mutation (George T. Singley IV & Ethen Beavers) *Nadja (Weshoyot Alvitre) *Nick Landime (Erik Burnham) *Nira-X: CyberAngel (Bill Maus) *Nina Vargo (Olivia Davis) *NothingFace (Kel Nuttall) *Of Bitter Souls (Chuck Satterlee) *Orion the Hunter (Blue Water Comics) *Pendelton Spurr & Maria Lucci of Parts Unknown (Beau Smith) *Penance (Dave Ryan) *Phantom Jack (Michael San Giacomo) *Philly the comic (Ryan McLelland) *Pierce (James Dracoules & Mark Layne of Imperium Comics) *Popbot (Ashley Wood) *Power of the Valkyrie (Blue Water Comics) *Protoplasman (Gary Carlson & Mort Todd) * The Pro (Jimmy Palmiotti, Amanda Conner & Garth Ennis) *Public Enemy (American Mule Entertainment) *Quantum: Rock of Ages (Philip Clark) *Queen Rockdora (Evan Quiring) *Rapid City (Josh Dahl) *Razorjack (John Higgins) *Retro-Girl (Vanessa Payne) *RoboToon (Shannon Browning) *The Scab (Dave Ryan) *Savage Dragon (Erik Larsen) *Scarab (Lorenzo Lizana) *Scarlett's Curse (Trevor Landolt & Praxis Comics) *Scud: The Disposable Assassin (Rob Schrab) *ShadowHawk (Jim Valentino) *Shadowflame (Joe Martino) *Shark-Man (Thrill-House Comics) *Sentinels (Rich Bernatovech) *Shi (Billy Tucci) *Silent Ghost (George T. Singley IV) *The Sire (Mike Dolce) *Smoke & Mirror (Chuck Satterlee) *Sniper & Rook (John Metych, III)www.beta3comics.com *Spacegirl (Val Fritz) *Starkweather (David Rodriguez & Arcana Studio) *Strongarm (Steve Horton) *Superhero G from The Imaginaires (Mike S. Miller) *Sunburst (M.F.C. Studios) *Sylvia from 100 Girls (Adam Gallardo, Todd Demong) *Talon (Scottie Ray Watson, a.k.a. SWAT) *Team Kaiju (Wilson Ramos Jr.) *Tiger Wraith (Steven O'Connell) *Too Much Coffee Man (Shannon Wheeler) *Usagi Yojimbo (Stan Sakai) *Valentine (Daniel Cooney) *El Valiente (Ray Ramos) *The Venger (Matt Spatola) *Wargod (George T. Singley IV) *West Coast Captain Canuck (Riel Langlois) *Witch Hunter (Vincent Ferrante) *The Wraith (Frank Dirscherl) *Wülf Grilz (Robert J. Sodaro) *The X-Heroes (Colin Panetta) *Xstacy (Franchesco) *The Yellow Jacket (Scott McCullar) *Zen the Intergalactic Ninja (Steve Stern) *Zippy the Pinhead (Bill Griffith) *Zot (Scott McCloud) See also *War of the Independents External links *War of the Independents scorecard Category:Comics publications